A Phantom of the Titans
by Theboblinator
Summary: Now fourteen, Danny Fenton is searching for a way to get the GIW off his back. Then he gets caught up in an alien invasion in Jump City with a cyborg, a shapeshifter, an alien, the boy wonder, and a girl who has helped him in the past. Could joining these others against crime be enough to get the government agency off his back? Friendship genre may change to Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life in Jump

**Chapter 1: A New Life in Jump**

**AN: Note: Danny got his Powers at the age of twelve in this FanFiction. After the incident (The Ultimate Enemy which takes about six months after his birthday), Danny goes to live with Vlad. They form a bond, forgetting the past events, and Vlad teaches Danny more about his ghost powers. Unfortunately, this doesn't last. The GIW find Danny as he's training approximately six months after moving in with Vlad and take him away. After being stuck in the lab for seven months, a stranger comes and rescues him. They are on the run for three months together, before being separated. Now, one month later, the story begins.**

* * *

**Danny POV**

Danny Fenton was treading through the forest. He pushed the occasional branch out of the way so that he could continue on his way. He could have just used his ghost powers, but decided that it would be better to save the energy for a scenario that called for them. So far, he had been lucky. The duplicate that he had sent towards the East Coast hadn't come back to him for the past few weeks. This meant that the Guys in White hadn't caught it yet. As he reached the edge of the forest he was currently treading through, he looked out at the view. There was a city below him stretched out to the ocean.

_Finally! Jump City!_ He thought with a smile. After hearing about how this city was constantly under threat by criminals a few days ago, Danny had decided that maybe the people here would appreciate him better than in Amity Park. _That, and by doing so, the Guys in White can't do anything if I'm recognized as an actual hero._ Danny's smile growing into a full blown grin at the thought of the Guys in White's faces at him being considered an actual hero and not being able to come after him. Suddenly, Danny heard what sounded like a jet passing overhead. But when he turned his head up to look at it, he saw a green streak heading towards the city. _And what better way to start the hero business than to figure out what that is, and possibly take care of it._ He thought as he transformed into his alter ego. Danny Phantom.

In regards to his uniform, he had changed it as much as he could so that he wouldn't get singled out as Phantom. Though he kept the name. He was now wearing white combat boots with green laces, which covered the bottom part of his black cargo pants up to his mid-calf. Around his waist was a white utiity belt of sorts. It held multiple compartments for his ecto-weapons including the Fenton Fisher, ecto-blaster, Jack-o-nine tails, and a multitude of other weapons. Along with a clip for a Fenton Thermos. There where also materials in the belt for first aid purpouses. Such as vials of ectoplasm, and a syringicle needle to inject said ectoplasm to speed up his already super healing.

In place of the top half of his hazmat suit, he was now wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt with his logo displayed proudly on the chest. He also had white fingerless gloves covering his hands. But the most prominent addition was the cloak that he wore on top of all this whether he was in his ghost form, or his human form. It was pure white on the ouside, while on the inside it was black. The hood was positioned so that the only thing you could see when it was up was his head from just below the nose to his neck. Which also made it so that in the shadow the cloak created, a person could only see his iluminated green eyes. The clasp that held the cloak together was a green stone that seemed to glow and have swirling shapes inside of it. Around his neck, there was a chain with a clasp that had a small scythe pendant attatched. The cloak reached so far down that the only thing that could be seen when he was walking were the bottom of his combat boots. The cloak was a gift from the person that had helped Danny to escape the lab that he was holed up in. Fading from visibility, Danny took off towareds the town and the flying green object.

* * *

As Danny arrives at the scene of the downed object, he finds out that it's a… girl? She has orange skin and is wearing what looked like armor, along with cuffs that cover her hands and part of her arms up to the elbows. Her eyes are an electric green, not at all like the supernatural green in his eyes. He watches as she walks around, shouting out gibberish to the civilians around her. _Alright, either I'm still at the lab, or this girl's an alien._ Danny thinks to himself. Then he watches as one moron in the crowd decides that it's a good idea to take a picture of said red headed alien. As the flash goes off, the girl turns towards him and starts yelling again. What follows next leaves Danny speechless. He watches as mother freaking _Robin_, Batman's… Partner, comes out of nowhere and stops the girl from bashing in the poor guy's face. The crowd quickly thins as people run away from the scene. After that, a green ram… thing, that changes into a green kid with pointy ears bashes the girl away as she jumps towards Robin. Danny's super hearing picks up that he's an ex-member of the doom patrol, and that his name is Beastboy. A few seconds later, they're dodging out of the way as a bus is thrown by the girl, which is promptly caught by some guy in a sweatshirt. Needless to say, he's pissed. Which he voices. Danny finally decides to intervene when he sees the girl free her hands and cause them to glow green. Much like his hands when he builds up an ecto-blast.

He lowers his invisibility, drops to the ground in front of the teens, and raises his hands causing them to glow an unearthly green. A few seconds later, an ecto-shield is generated around the small group. Danny grunts slightly at the barrage of blasts start hitting into his shield, but they _definitely_ weren't as powerful as Plasmius' ecto-blasts. Although, the car that she then proceeds to pick up and throw at the shield does manage to launch him backwards. Causing him to drop the shield. He and the other three teenage boys take refuge behind the bus the girl threw earlier as she continues to shoot at them and shout gibberish. _Wait, if we can't understand her, then does that mean that she can't understand us?_ Danny mused. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he only realizes that the others have charged at the girl when they scream out battle cries. He's about to yell out his thoughts when a black barrier in the shape of a raven appears in front of them. Danny's eyes widen. There's only one person he knows of that can use those kinds of powers. He turns around to see a girl with purple eyes under a dark blue cloak similar to his own standing behind them.

"Maybe… Fighting isn't the answer." She states. Danny nods in agreement. Then as Robin tells everyone to stand down and starts walking towards the girl, Danny activates a mental link with her.

_It's nice to see you again, Raven._ Danny "says" to her. Her eyes widen slightly, and she turns to look at him.

_Danny?_ Danny just smirks under his hood, and nods in response. A faint smile appears on Raven's face, and they turn to look at Robin again when they hear metal clang to the ground.

"There, see. Now, maybe we can-" Robin is cut off as the alien girl suddenly slams her lips into his. After a few seconds, she pushes him away so that he lands on his ass on the ground.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, then leave me _alone_." She states, now speaking in English, then turns around and goes flying away from them at top speed. Everyone just stands there at that point, staring at where the alien girl flew off to. Finally, Beastboy decided to break the awkward silence.

"So… My name's Beastboy. Who're you?" He asks. While everyone else looks over at him in confusion, Danny moves to stand next to Raven. She seems to relax slightly at his presence. After she had helped him break out of the lab he was in, they had run from the GIW for a few months, before being forced to split off. Raven had led her own group that were following her away, while Danny created his clone and had it flee towards the east coast. During those few months together, they had gotten comfortable around each other. Even going so far as to believe that there may be… Something, between them. Though Danny wasn't sure. Raven was able to teach Danny that meditation was _very_ helpful, as well as help him with a power that was generated while they were on the run. Danny was able to teach Raven the joys of witty banter and sarcasm, as well as how to use a multitude of his ghost hunting equipment. Though, her powers seemed to work just as well.

"Hello again Raven. I see that we've both managed to end up in Jump." He says. Raven nods in agreement, but doesn't say anything. Danny inwardly sighs. It seems that after they split, if only for a month, Raven had already retreated back into her confined shell. Well, after all this was said and done, he would just have to work on that. At least she was able to release some of the tension as long as he was around.

* * *

**Raven POV**

Raven stands next to Danny, silently glad that there's someone here who she knows well. Well enough to be considered a friend to her. Even if she doesn't believe she deserves it. She stays silent as the rest of their small group just looks at the wreckage around them. "Well, whoever that girl was, she sure knows how to make an impression." The guy in the hoodie says.

"On the city? Or on him?" Danny asks in a joking manner as he gestures to the boy wonder, shakily making his way to his legs. Raven smirks at Danny's comment as the guy glances at Robin, before turning around and smirking at Danny.

"Both." He replies. Then Beastboy pipes up.

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved. Mission accomplished, right sir?" He asks Robin. Raven hears Danny scoff next to her.

_Suuuure. Crazy space girl's gone _somewhere else,_ the city's saved, but_ completelydemolished_,_ _and now the boy wonder's annoyed at being called _sir. She hears Danny say to her through the mind link. She lets a slight smile appear on her face at his comments. She had missed his sarcasm the past month. She starts paying attention again as Robin states that "They're done here" and starts walking away.

"You're gonna track her down. Aren't you?" She decides to ask out loud. His reply is just what she'd expect from Batman's sidekick.

"I have to find out if she's a threat." The man under the hoodie just turns around slightly at his reply.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." He says. She hears Danny chuckle at his comment next to her. As Robin begins to walk away, Raven turns to look at Danny.

"So, where's your group?" She asks. He just smirks.

"Currently, they should be following one of my duplicates to the east coast." He says. She smirks at the trick he used. But then his smirk is replaced by a frown. "I only wish that I was able to make a duplicate that looked like you. Maybe then you wouldn't have had to go off on your own to get here." He says. She smiles slightly at his comment. During the first few days after she had broken him out of the lab, which she still wasn't quite sure why she did, she was shocked that someone would show her such kindness. And stick with her afterwards. She had expected him to just say a quick "thank you", and then go bolting off in some random direction. But instead, he had stuck by her side until they were forced to split by the Guys in White.

"Well don't worry about it. _My_ group is currently traversing the Amazon rainforest because of a portal appearing under their feet." She says with a grin. Danny looked up at her in surprise, then gives a grin and shakes his head.

"Sometimes you can be truly devious." He says. She doesn't freeze up like the first time he said this. She was learning that when he was grinning in a certain way, and/or had a joking tone in his voice, you shouldn't take what he says literally. The two are broken from their conversation when Beastboy comes up to them.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" He asks. Raven glances at Danny, then turns slightly away from the kid.

"I shouldn't." Is her response. Danny looks back and forth for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Nope, sorry." He replies. Beastboy seems to sag a little, before he goes running after the guy in the hoodie. Raven turns towards Danny with a questioning look. He just shrugs. "I just found you again. I'm not gonna go off to some pizza place with someone I don't know and leave you by yourself again." He tells her with a sincere grin. She lets a small grin show her thanks. Just as they're about to leave, they hear Beastboy call out again.

"Duuuude!" He yells out. Raven and Danny turn towards him, and then look up when a shadow falls over them. What they see surprises them. A _big_ ship is flying above the city. When it flies over a small island off the coast, a smaller pod is ejected out of the bottom. Though it's still about the size of any of the hotels in the city.

"Looks like alien girl has some friends" Says the guy with the hoodie as the rest of the smaller group walks towards him and the kid.

"Or enemies." Robin comments. Suddenly, electricity crackles out of the top of the pod, and an alien appears in hologram form.

"Attention people of earth, we come here in search of a prisoner. A very _dangerous_ prisoner. Do not interfere, and the destruction caused will be minimal. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will. Be. Absolute." The hologram declares, before winking out. Part of the giant pod opens to show rows upon rows of the aliens.

"That's a big ship." The guy in the hoodie states. Then the aliens start to fly out of it.

"And those are some freaky looking aliens." Comments Beastboy. The aliens get closer to the shore as Raven steps forwards.

"They told us not to interfere." She says. Danny makes a face.

"Aw. But where's the fun in that?" He mock whines. Causing everyone to turn and look at him. He waves his hand. "And besides, having a friend who's a very dangerous 'prisoner'," putting air quotes around 'prisoner', "I've learned that you can't just go taking one person's word for what someone is." He states. Then he turns to Robin. "And besides, I have a feeling that you were going to go after her anyway." He says. Robin nods. Beastboy perks up again.

"Cool. Does that mean that we can come too?" He asks. Robin turns to them and smirks.

"I suppose I could team up. Just this once." He states. Everyone smiles at him. Even Raven. Then they all turn and start off in the direction that the alien girl flew. The only difference is that Raven's smile goes away and she stays behind. Danny notices, and stops walking.

"Raven?" He asks. Causing the rest to turn around and look at them. "You coming?" He asks. Raven just turns slightly.

"You know me Danny. I'm not exactly the hero type. Besides, if the rest knew what I was, they probably wouldn't want me around." She says, turning around all the way to face away from them. She feels a hand on her shoulder to find Danny standing there.

"I think they know enough." He says with a small smile. The others nodding their heads in the background. Raven just gives them all a small smile in return. The group turns, and starts off to find the alien girl again.

* * *

**Danny POV**

The group cautiously peeks out from an alleyway as the aliens fly away. Then they slink back into the alleyway. "Alright," Begins Robin. "We some way to track her down." Robin states. Danny and Raven trade glances, and then answer at the same time.

"She's near." They state. The others look at them quizzically. Raven sweatdrops and turns away. "I can sense things." She replies to the unanswered question, causing the group to then turn their confusion to Danny, who shrugs.

"I've learned to gain more control over a power I've had for a while. Now I can sense people's auras." He says. This enacts an, "Ahhh." From the rest of the group except for Raven. Beastboy turns to look at the rest of them.

"I'll see if I can't get her scent." He says, turning into a bloodhound a second later. The guy in the hoodie pulls back his sleeve, revealing a cybernetic arm.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm." He tells them. "If she's around, I'll hear it." He says. Then he seems to think about something for a few seconds as he's looking at the screen and turns to look at Danny with an unspoken question on his face. Danny shrugs again.

"If you're wondering why I don't have a heartbeat, it's because I'm dead." He states. Everyone except Raven looks at him in shock. She just has a smile on her face. Knowing that it's more to it than that.

"What? Like… a zombie or something?" Asks Beastboy after he changes back into his human form. Danny shakes his head.

"Nope. Ghost." He replies. The cybernetic teen scoffs at this.

"Man, there's no such thing as ghosts." He states. Danny turns to look at him with a knowing smile that freaks out most there. Again, except for Raven.

"Oh really? Well then remind the next time a random green portal pops up to bring you through it to the ghost zone." He says, still with that knowing smile.

"Uh… Suuuure…" The cybernetic teen says. Not entirely sure about his earlier statement now from the look the guy's giving him. Then Beastboy shrugs and turns back into a bloodhound for a few seconds, before turning back into a human.

"I've got her scent!" He exclaims, as a pinging noise sounds from the cybernetic teen's arm.

"And I've got her heartbeat." He says. At an unspoken agreement, the group takes off down the alleyway. A short while later, the group finds a video store with a _big ass_ hole melted into the side. They walk in to find the alien girl "nom-ing" on some candy and popcorn… with the wrappers still on them.

"Uh… You know. Those taste better without the wrapper." Beastboy tells her. She stops midway through eating another container of popcorn, and turns around with those balls of energy from earlier in her palms, along with glowing green eyes. Danny reacts quickly and puts up a rectangular shield in front of everyone.

"Woah! It's alright… We're friends. Remember?" Asks Robin, hands up in a placating manner. The girl's eyes narrow.

"Friends? For what reason do you have for freeing me?" She asks, hands still glowing.

"Just *Gulp* Trying to be nice." Robin replies, his mouth in the shape of a nervous smile.

"Nice… We do not have this word on our planet. Closest is _rutha_! Weak!" She tells them. The cybernetic teen seems fed up at this point, and points at her.

"Well around _here_, nice means nice. And if you want us to _keep_ being nice, you better tell us why those ninja turtle rejects took you prisoner." He states in an annoyed voice. Despite the situation, Danny snickers.

"You noticed it too?" He asks with a grin. The teen nods with his own smirk. Then goes back to staring at the alien girl. She lowers her hands as the glow fades away from them and her eyes.

"Not prisoner. I am… prize." She tells them in a sad voice. "The Gordanians will transport me to the citadel. Where I will live out my days as their servant." She continues.

"And the citadel are…?" Raven trails off. Although the small group has a pretty good idea what she means.

"_Not_ nice." She replies.

_Sounds like an alien version of slave trade._ Everyone present except for the alien thinks to themselves. Robin decides to step forwards after Danny puts down his shield.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it." He tells her. Beastboy steps forwards.

"Um, don't you mean _we_? Like, 'Not if _we_ have anything to say about it'?" he asks. Danny detects a group of auras next to the wall they were standing beside and has just enough time to put up a shield so that the flying rock doesn't send the entire group flying. As it is, the blast radius makes most of them stumble back a few feet. When the smoke clears, they see a large group of Gordanians outside the broken wall.

"Seize her!" Yells out the one in front. The group glances at each other and at an unspoken agreement rushes the aliens head on as they fly towards the escaped 'prisoner'. A majority of the group seem to fight as if they were on their own. Beastboy changes into a rhino and rushes headfirst into battle, the cybernetic teen punches and kicks the aliens, Robin uses his martial arts to attack them, while the alien girl rushes headfirst into the battle, punching her way through. The only two who were working as a team were Raven and Danny. Most of the time, it was just one making an alien move into the others line of fire, but other times, they might combine attacks and a blast of swirling green and black blasts would hit into a large group of Gordanians, launching them onto their backs in piles. Other times. One would distract an alien, while the other took it out. All this came from the three months they spent with each other running from the GIW.

After a little while, the rest of the group brought the fight outside. The alien girl was attacked but was quickly protected by Robin. The cybernetic teen was blasted by the staffs the aliens were holding, and his hoodie was ripped and torn so that the rest of the group could see that a majority of his body was cybernetic, effectively making him a cyborg. Which Danny decided would be what he called him from now on until he got an actual name. After Cyborg took out a few of the aliens, they started blasting him again. He was quickly lifted into the air by a green Pterodactyl. Which Danny assumed was Beastboy. _Hm, so he can turn into extinct animals as well… Good to know._ Danny mused. He watched as Raven lifted a lamp post and used it as a baseball bat against the aliens that were trying to attack the two. They were launched over to the others, which led to them all fleeing back towards the ship in the sky.

"I believe your expression is, "Thanks"." The alien girl says. Cyborg looks down at his tattered hoodie and frowns.

"Aww man. My suit" He complains. Beastboy gives him a thumb up.

"Who cares? You look _way_ cooler without it." He tells him.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Cyborg says. Looking down at the green kid. His ears droop.

"Goofy? My mask is cool… Isn't it? Raven? Danny?" He asks. The two teens in question shake their heads along with Cyborg. "But… What about my secret identity?" He asks pulling on the mask. The others give him disbelieving looks.

"What secret identity? You're green." Raven comments.

"Yeah. And the pointy ears don't really help your case either." Comments Danny. Beastboy stutters a bit, trying to come up with a coherent response. But ultimately fails, and just takes off the mask, revealing his hair to also be green and spikey.

"This isn't over." Robin comments as he walks over to the group. "Now that we've interfered…"

"Trogard will strike harder." The alien finishes. "It is only a matter of-"

"Fools." Everyone turns to look at the hologram that has appeared above the pod once more. "The earth scum were warned. Now, your city. Shall. Be. Destroyed." The hologram comments. Disappearing once more as the ship from earlier appears. Opening up to show a big ass laser. Everyone stares up at it in shock as Raven and Danny walk into the middle of the group.

"Great." Is all Raven has to say.

"So… After trashing a pizza place, and wrecking a perfectly good video store, we made a giant space gecko mad enough to destroy the entire town?" Beastboy asks, hands waving around in the air for emphasis.

"One that looks like it should be in Star Trek no less." Mutters Danny.

"Go team." Comments Cyborg, twirling his finger around.

"All the fault is yours!" Exclaims the alien girl. "I commanded that you leave me alone, but you insisted on the _being nice_!" She yells. Her head seeming to grow as if it were in an anime. Raven and Danny share a glance at this.

"_My_ fault?! You blast me, you kiss me, but you fail to mention that they have a giant particle weapon?!" He yells out. His head also growing. Anime physics coming into play as red lightning shoots between the two's eyes as they lean in towards one another. Raven and Danny, at this point, just decide to go with it. At least until Beastboy decides to just start arguing with Cyborg for no reason. Raven and Danny at this point just start to massage their heads until they can't take it anymore.

"QUIET!/SHUT THE HELL UP!" They yell at the same time. The rest of the group turns to look at them in surprise. Raven waves a bit. "Hi." She meekly says. The cloaks on the two of them no longer surround their bodies. Showing what Danny was wearing, as well as Raven's black leotard and yellow belt with red jewels that wraps from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Danny can't help but blush a bit at how skin-tight the leotard is. Robin decides to break the silence that spread out due to the outburst by the two of them.

"It doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it. And we _will_ get out of it. Together." He says, earning nods from the rest of the people in the group. "Come on, we've got a city to save." He states.

* * *

A black sphere rises from the ground just after some Gordanians pass by the hallway. It recedes back to show the small group of hero's inside. Beastboy shivers. "That dark energy stuff gives me the…" He trails off when he sees Raven looking at him, with Danny standing beside her, sending him a silent glare. Beastboy gets a nervous smile on his face as he gives Raven thumbs up, sweatdropping. "I, uh, I mean it's cool." He says in a shaking voice. Robin peeks out of the hallway as the last of the Gordanians ran out of sight.

"We need to find a way to the blaster controls." He says, leaving the hallway to try and find the control room. Everyone except for Raven, once again, leaves. Danny notices once more, but Cyborg does as well this time. He walks over to Raven and looks at her.

"Mind telling me why you're always along?" He asks. Danny starts walking back towards them.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." She says. Danny just scoffs making the other two look at him.

"Raven. Cyborg is 80% metal,"

"Cyborg? Oh great, not you too. First the grass stain, now you."

"Beastboy is green. She's from space, and Robin wears Traffic light colors. And I'm pretty sure he's 10% _hair jell_." He tells her with a smirk. She smiles at him to show her thanks, and because of the hair jell comment. The three of them catch up to the others and by the time they show up, they see the alien and Robin looking at each other, as if no one else is there. Danny tries to hold in the laugh threatening to break through. "Lovebirds." He mutters, still smiling. Raven smirks, while Cyborg does the same. Everyone's broken out of their thoughts when Beastboy points behind Robin.

"Uh, dudes. I think they know we're here!" He exclaims. Cyborg, Raven and Danny turn around to find more Gordanians behind them.

"Hm, six of us verses waves upon waves of them. I don't like these odds." Danny states. And then shares a smile with Raven. "For them at least."

* * *

"It takes more than six juvenile heroes to stop Lord Trogard." The hero's hear from the other side of the door. Robin places an exploding disk and steps back. After the doors blown in, the group steps through the cloud of debris.

"We're not sic heroes. We're one team." He states. Trogard growls and sends his aliens after them. With the dramatic entrance a success, the group works more like a team than when they were at the video store. Beastboy still goes after different aliens on his own, but everyone else covers each other well. Until Beastboy gets launched into a wall by Trogard. As Trogard rushes the downed Beastboy, Raven runs in front of him and blocks him with her magic. Forming a small shield. Trogard breaks through the shield and raising his fist to smash her into the ground. Until Danny notices that is.

"RAVEN!" He yells out. Giving a swift uppercut to the alien he was currently battling, forgetting to hold back for a second, effectively creating a dent where the alien slammed into the wall, he knocks it back and rushes towards Trogard. Just as it seems like Trogard is about to smash her into the ground, Danny comes flying in and launches a punch to his jaw. Sending him flying back across the room. Danny lets Robin take care of Trogard while he tends to Raven and Beastboy. Raven helps Beastboy by healing his back, while Danny stands over the two. Protecting them from any Gordanians that try to attack them. He looks over at the others to find that they're surrounded on all sides. Raven is helping Beastboy up and notices the fact as well. Her eyes narrow into dangerous slits.

"Get away from my friends." She growls out. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She yells out. Her powers causing all the computers in the control room to explode. Sending the ship careening into the ocean below as it loses its means of navigation. As everyone gets up from the crash, Danny looks around to see that they were all thrown around each other. He glances back towards the front to see that Trogard is still able to come after them. His claws grow out as Danny gets ready to protect his friends. Just as Trogard raises his arm to bring it down, a blue-white blast comes flying over Danny's shoulder. Hitting into Trogard and sending him flying back. Danny turns around to see the rest of his group standing there. And Cyborg has his right arm transformed into some type of cannon.

"Alright. I'm only gonna say this once… Booyah!" He exclaims. Danny smiles and shakes his head.

"Something tells me, you're gonna say that a lot more than once." He says with a chuckle.

* * *

The six teens stand there. Looking out at the city that they had saved the night before. "That's quite a view." Raven says. Danny nods in agreement.

"Someone outa build a house out here." Cyborg states.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach." Beastboy says in a joking manner.

"Heh. You know, you're kinda funny." Raven says. Beastboy turns to look at her with stars in his eyes.

"You think I'm funny? Duuuude! I know some jokes!" He exclaims. Danny and Raven turn to look at him in horror.

_I think you just unleashed a monster._ Danny tells to her. Raven just continues to stare in horror. The group turns around when they hear the alien girl from before.

"Please… I look, nice?" She asks. The only difference in the way she's dressed is that all the armor plating is gone. But it seems to make a huge difference. Robin steps towards her.

"I still don't have your name." He says.

"In your language it would be Star… Fire." She tells them.

"Welcome to earth, Starfire." Robin tells her.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I would like to ask permission to stay here on Earth. Where the people are… Strange. But also, most kind." She says. Turning away from Robin with a blush as he does the same.

"Looovebiiirds." Danny says in a quiet sing-song voice so that everyone except the two of them can hear him. The others chuckle behind their hands at his statement. Raven even chuckles the slightest bit.

"You don't need our permission." Raven tells her.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin continues. The rest of the group walks forwards to form a circle.

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Says Cyborg.

"Yeah, and you know, we made a pretty good team." Adds Beastboy. Robin nods his head at this.

"I figured that much. So me and Cyborg made these." He holds out four communicators. The main color scheme is yellow, with black and dark grey trims around it. The other four besides Robin and Cyborg take them, and put them on various places on their person. "So? What do you all say? Want to join a team?" Robin asks, putting his hand out. Starfire and Cyborg are the first to put their hands on Robin's. Then follows Beastboy, leaving the group to look at Raven and Danny. Danny turns to look at Raven.

_What do you think?_ He asks her. _I mean, if this goes right, not only will we be making new friends, but this could also work out in our favor for getting the GIW off our backs._ He tells her.

_True. Although at the same time, you've seen how anti-social I can be. Do you actually think that they'll accept that?_ She asks back. Danny shrugs in response.

_You just helped me and the other four over there stop an alien overlord from blowing up the city. I think they'll be able to look past the fact that you're anti-social._ He replies. Raven nods, smiling slightly, and then walks over and puts her hand on the pile. Ignoring the confused looks she and Danny are getting from the others. Danny is about to put his hand on the pile, but stops for a second. "First I need to know this," he begins. He lowers his hood so that his snowy white hair and glowing green eyes are shown clearly. "Have any of you heard of Danny Phantom?" He asks. The others, except for Raven, stare at him in shock.

"No way…" Beastboy says.

"But I thought that…" Cyborg doesn't continue, so Robin does.

"You were in some lab… It was announced that the G.I.W had finally caught the villain known as "Danny Phantom"." He says. Danny crosses his arms, as if to ask 'and what did you find?' "I ended up searching for you online. When I found out that you were actually a hero, I was pretty upset to find that most other pages stated you as a villain. Simply because you were a ghost." Robin says, a hard look, but at the same time a shocked one, in his eyes behind his mask. Danny smiles, and then turns to Raven.

"Well, I have Raven here to thank." He says with a smile, and then turns to the rest of the team, only just missing the faint blush that appeared on Raven's face at the praise. "But, now that I know your guy's opinion on me and know I can trust you…" He trails off as he lets the familiar white rings appear around his waist, then split in two, going up and down his body. When they've finished, the same person stands in front of the small group, except his hair is now a raven color and his eyes are a piercing blue. "Danny Fenton, nice to meet you." He says with his trademark smile as he puts his hand onto the pile. The others reactions are priceless. Most of their jaws dropping and staring at him in shock.

"But… I mean… That isn't…" Cyborg stutters. Danny smiles.

"It isn't possible? Oh, I assure you it is. I'll tell you all about it one time. But first…" he trails off and turns around to face the giant pod that was ejected from the ship the night before. "I think we need to worry about a living space for all of us." The others follow his gaze, and smile. "I'm thinking about a tower. How about you?" He asks with a smile. Turning around to see smiles on everyone else's faces as well. Then Robin steps forwards.

"We're going to need some help on this, as well as some money for a hotel or something we can stay at until it's finished." He states. Danny smiles and opens the communicator, happy to see number keys. **(Not sure if they actually have number keys, but for the sake of this part I'm making it so that they do.)**

"I think I can arrange that." he says, dialing a number that he's been meaning to for a while. he holds it out in front of him as the screen stays black, but a voice talks through the hand held device.

"Hello?" The voice asks. Danny smiles. The voice that had always filled him with contempt before the incident now makes him so happy he could practically dance around.

"Hello… Fruitloop."

* * *

**BAM! I am back with a vengeance! Sorry I've been gone for so long guys, but I kept jumping between new story ideas. All of which included Danny. So you can expect more DP crossover FanFictions coming your way soon.**

**Man, I re-wrote this first chapter probably four times, changing the beginning and background behind it drastically each time. But now that I have this version, I'm happy. Okay, in case you couldn't already tell, this is going to be a Raven/Danny crossover FanFiction. Simply because I see them as the perfect couple for multiple reasons. Danny obviously has a thing for Goths, they both have a future set out for them that they don't want, they're both halfa's, and multiple other reasons that I won't divulge into for now.**

**So now that I'm back, expect more updates to come your way! Other than that, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a Team

**Chapter 2: Becoming a Team**

**AN: Alright, so I've decided that like ****_most_**** other fanfictions that start with the "GO!" episode, I'm going to make a filler chapter or two about how the Titans start to settle into the city. Also, know that depending on when I get Danny and Raven together, I will most likely need to change a few things in the story line. Such as taking out episodes. I might even add in a few episodes from the Danny Phantom series as well. Adding the Titans into the story line. Now, enough with the AN, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

**Danny POV**

There's silence over the line as Vlad takes in what he just heard. After a minute, he responds. "Daniel?" He asks in a voice that tells Danny he can't believe his ears. Danny's face splits in two as a grin forms.

"Yup. How's it going Uncie Vlad?" Danny asks, turning to face the others as he continues to talk into the phone. Starfire and Beastboy have confused looks on their face, while Raven has a knowing smirk. But Cyborg and Robin have gapping jaws. Danny chuckles lightly, loving this response he's getting.

"My boy… How did you…?" Vlad trails off, not needing to finish the sentence. Danny sighs.

"Happened a while ago Vlad. About a month ago to be exact. Didn't really have time to call and chat due to the GIW chasing my ass." Danny replies. He can practically see Vlad nodding his head in understanding on the other side of the phone. "Although, I do have a reason for calling besides just catching up on good times." Danny says.

"What is it my boy?" Vlad asks.

"Well…"

* * *

The newly established team was currently sitting at a round table in the penthouse of a hotel in the city. Courtesy of Danny's legal guardian, Vlad. This was still shocking to both Robin and Cyborg. "So you mean to tell us that your legal guardian is Vlad _Masters_?" Cyborg asks Danny. In return, Danny just smirks and nods. Danny had changed out of his ghost form and was now wearing his usual clothing underneath his cloak. Raven and Danny also had their hoods down. Showing Raven's red chakra, gray skin and purple hair, and Danny's raven hair. Cyborg just shakes his head at Danny's response.

"But then, why did you call him a fruitloop?" Asks Beastboy. Danny smirks and leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Would you believe me if I told you that before the… incident, Vlad wanted to get rid of my dad, marry my mom, and have me as his son?" He asks. Everyone except for Raven and Starfire recoil with disgust on their faces. Raven because he'd already told her this, and Starfire because, well…

"But I do not understand. Is it not true that on this planet, there are only pairs of parents? Much like my homeworld?" She asks. The group turns to look at her confused face. Danny just waves it off.

"We'll explain it to you later Starfire." He tells her, and then turns back to the rest of the group. "Anyway, when he told me his plan, I believe my exact words were, "You are one seriously crazed fruitloop." And the name "Fruitloop" stuck after that. Although, now we've buried the hatchet and everything is peachy." He tells them. They nod in acceptance.

"Alright, well this is good and all, but we still have two _very_ important issues to deal with!" Beastboy yells out, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. "We still need a team leader, and a team _name_." He says, counting them off with his fingers. Robin nods in agreement.

"Right. The important one first." Robin says. Danny nods in agreement.

"Right, I vote for Super Robot Changeling Team Hyper Force Go!" **(Couldn't resist XD)** Beastboy exclaims. Robin and Danny face fault while Cyborg face palms. Raven just shakes her head at the green changeling's antics.

"No. One, only one of us is part metal, and you're the only changeling. And two, I'm that one that's metal and _I_ don't think that's a good idea for a name." Cyborg retorts. "I'm thinking… Young Justice." He says. Danny and Robin have managed to get back in their seats by this point.

"Nah. That just makes us sound like a younger part of the Justice League. I'd rather be separate from them. Wouldn't you?" Danny asks. Cyborg thinks it over for a second, and then nods his head in agreement. "What about…" He trails off thinking. Then, to everyone else, a light bulb appears over his head. Causing everyone but Raven to rub their eyes to make sure they aren't imagining it. "I've got it! We could be the Teen Titans. Greater than the Gods, but still teenagers." He says. The others think this over, and one by one agree to the name.

"Alright now that _that's_ out of the way. We get to the more _important_ one. The team leader." Robin says. "So who wants Beastboy to lead?" The green teen raises his own hand, but his ears drop when he sees no one else is raising theirs, going to the corner to sulk with a raincloud hanging over him. "Alright… What about Starfire?" Again, no one but the alien girl raises their hands. Making her join Beastboy in the corner. "Okay. What about Raven?" To the surprise of everyone, including Raven, Danny raises his hand. When he notices everyone staring at him, he shrugs.

"What? I knew her for a few months before the invasion which is longer than any of you, and I think she'd make a great leader. Might need a second in command to help her, but still." When he says this, he fails to notice Raven's blush. Or the pencil on a desk in the next room over that meets its fate and gets turned into wood chippings after being engulfed in a black aura.

"Alright, so that's one vote for Raven. What about Cyborg?" This time, Beastboy and Cyborg raise their hands. "Okay, two for Cyborg. Now, what about Danny?" This time, Raven and Danny raise their hands. Danny smiles appreciatively at her. "Okay, two for Danny. Now, what about me?" This time, Robin and Starfire raise their hands. "Okay, so the tally is Beastboy: 0. Starfire: 0, Raven: 1, Cyborg: 2, Danny: 2, and Me: 2. Looks like it's a tie between me, Danny and Cyborg." Robin tells them. Everyone nods.

"So then, how are we supposed to figure out a leader?" Asks Beastboy, a cartoon question mark appearing above his head. The rest think about it for a minute, before Cyborg notices something in the other room and grins.

"I might have an idea…"

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Raven says in an exasperated tone. Danny just shakes his head next to her.

"I've heard and seen some pretty stupid ideas. Some of which, come from me. But this one takes the cake." He says. Agreeing with Raven. Currently, the team was sitting on the couch as Cyborg placed a new game of DOOM into the Xbox. His idea was that the three of them fight it out in DOOM and whoever won would be team leader.

"Oh come on y'all. It's a good idea!" He exclaims as the game starts up. Raven and Danny just turn to look at each other with doubtful faces. But then, as Cyborg picks multiplayer, Danny gets a grin on his face. He turns back to Raven with a smirk.

_Want to see me mess with them?_ He asks her. She thinks about it for a few seconds, then smiles a bit and nods. **(Alright, quick note here. I know that Raven is smiling, smirking, yada, yada, around Danny really easily. But keep in mind, she knew him for three months before they got separated. I think it's obvious that they would get pretty close in that time. Especially since they were both running from a government organization trying to hunt them down.)**

_Sure. Why not? _She replies. Danny smiles, and then leans forwards and grabs one of the controllers.

* * *

**Cyborg POV**

"Ghost Boy?! _You're_ Ghost Boy?!" Cyborg yells out, turning on the couch and pointing an accusing finger at Danny. Who, at the moment, has a shit eating grin on his face after they chose their characters and a map.

"Yep." He replies. Beastboy just stares at the screen.

"Duuuude." He says in awe. Then Danny confuses them all by placing the controller on the table in front of him.

"Go ahead. I'll join in the game in a minute." He says. Cyborg and Robin share a look, and then join forces to quickly take down Danny and gain as many points as they can before he joins. A minute later, Danny gets up and stretches. "Alright. Hope you guys got as many points as you wanted." He says, walking towards the screen.

"What?! Dude! You can't just go shutting off the TV because we're ahead! _You're_ the one that told us to do this!" Cyborg exclaims while continuing to pound on his controller. Danny turns to face him.

"I know I did, and who said anything about me shutting off the TV?" He asks with a smirk. Cyborg and Robin turn to look at him in confusion. Then their faces, along with Beastboy's, turn from confusion to awe as Danny steps _inside_ the TV. The triple split screen changes to a dual split screen and at the bottom of the TV, the words "Ghost Boy has logged on" appear.

"No way…" Beastboy breathes.

"Danny just…" Cyborg trails off.

"Went inside the TV." Robin finishes. Then a voice comes from the speakers.

"Are you guys gonna play? Or just stand there all day?" Danny's voice asks. The players start to pay attention just as Danny's player, no, _Danny,_ kills Robin's player.

* * *

**Danny POV**

As Danny steps into the realm of DOOM, he takes a good look around to see which level Cyborg chose. He softly chuckles to himself when he realizes that he's in a barren wasteland with trenches, bunkers, a garage, shed, blackened trees, and nuclear lakes around. "Man, if Cyborg knew that I spent most of my DOOM games on this map, I'm pretty sure that he would have chosen a different level." Then he turns to see Cyborg and Robin's characters just standing there. Danny smirks as he walks forwards, taking out his dagger along the way. During the time at Vlad's, Danny had changed his DOOM character slightly. He still had the futuristic armor, but he had added a dagger to the right leg, and a sniper slung across his back.

"Are you guys gonna play? Or just stand there all day?" Danny asks as he stabs Robin's character in the chest. Sending him off to a respawn point somewhere on the map. Then he turns and pulls out his laser pistol as Cyborg's character moves slightly. Effectively killing him without taking any damage. He then goes running off, ducking down in trenches to avoid their line of sight. He makes it to a door on the side of one of the trenches, and opens it. He walks in, turns on the light, and closes the door behind him. There's not much inside the room except for a bed, and a bed side table. To most, it would seem like it's just a place to hide from other players while you regenerate some life points. But to Danny, it held valuable resources to help him against the other two.

He quickly walks over to the desk and opens the drawer. He picks up some papers and moves them onto the bed. After moving them all out of the way, he reaches in and grabs a set of keys. He puts them in his pocket, closes the drawer after replacing the papers, and peeks out of the doorway to see if the other two were around. When he doesn't see either of them, he edges out and starts on his way again. While walking, he hears his teammate's voices from his helmet.

"You see him Robin?" Asks Cyborg.

"No. But I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, he's _Ghost Boy_! He probably knows the entire map layout!" Exclaims Robin. Danny softly chuckles at Robin's accurate statement and continues on his trek. Then he hears Cyborg start to mutter.

"Robin. I've got him in my sights. He down in the trench walking towards you. When he gets to the corner, jump him." Danny smiles at hearing their plan. He decides to humor them and continue walking. When he gets close to the corner, he dives forwards, dodging Robin's character as he shoots a laser blast at where he was previously standing. Danny gets into a kneeling position and shoots Robin's character in the head. Causing him to respawn. Then he turns towards a blackened tree, slinging his sniper off his back, and shoots through the trunk. Killing Cyborg's character on the other side.

"What the?! How the hell man?!" Danny hears Cyborg yell out. This time he laughs out loud so they can hear him.

"What? Didn't know that I can hear you?" He asks in a mocking voice. He hears Cyborg and Robin shouting out their complaints as he runs towards the next stop on his journey. A small shed near a small nuclear lake. He takes out the keys, unlocks the doors, and walks in. After he's gotten inside, he closes the doors behind him. He walks towards a locker at the other end and uses a different key to get it open. When he opens it, he reaches in and grabs a shotgun. Quickly checking the ammo, he straps it onto his back and makes his way to the door again. He doesn't hear anything from his helmet at the moment. No clicking of controllers, no muttering, and only quiet breathing. Danny smirks, and then creeps towards the door. When he reaches it, he waits a moment, and then kicks it open and takes a shot with his newly acquired shotgun. The result is Cyborg and Robin's characters being blown backwards and dissolving into pixels.

"Dammit!" He hears Cyborg yell out on the other end. He smiles as he continues to run towards a garage on the other end of the map. Every time he ran into either Cyborg or Robin's character, the result would be the same. They would try to get the drop on him, only for him to dodge their attack and take them out with one shot, or stab of his dagger. By the time he reached the garage, he had built up enough points to pass by Cyborg, and then Robin. He takes his shotgun, which he saved one shell in, and shoots off the lock on the door. He pushes the door open, and then closes it behind him. When he turns on the light, he smiles at the sight that greets him.

"This is going to be fun." Danny states quietly, rubbing his hands together with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Raven POV**

To Raven, the idea of choosing a team leader by a video game contest was inexplicitly stupid. But when Danny had asked her what she thought about him messing with her new teammates, she only had to think about it for a second. Unlike the green changeling Beastboy, Danny didn't _try_ to be funny. He was just naturally funny. So when he asked, she knew he had something on his mind. And now she was proven right. Cyborg's character was walking around the map, trying to find Danny. But what happened next caused him to yelp in fright and drop his controller. Because as he passed by a garage, the metal shutters where smashed apart as something came barreling out. Cyborg's character was crushed by the object, and he respawned at a different point in the map.

"What the hell was that?!" He yells out. The rest of the team can hear whooping coming from the screen and know that whatever it was, Danny was the reason. The next to die by the object is Robin's character. But the surprising part is that the object came barreling out of a nuclear lake. Meaning that Danny could effectively be anywhere on the map and get the drop on the other two. After they were killed another twenty times each, the two other players are able to see just what he acquired. "You've got to be kidding me…" Cyborg says in shock as he stares at the object that was killing them over and over again. It was a military green colored Stryker that had a mounted rail gun on the top. Which Danny was currently standing behind and using to shoot at Cyborg and Robin. It didn't take much longer for Danny to use the Stryker to win the game. Finishing it off by shooting Cyborg and Robin through the head at the same time.

"Ah. It feels good to be able to just play a video game or two again." Danny says with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Then he walks back to the couch and falls onto it in a lump. "Oh yeah, since I used my powers to actually play inside the game, I guess that whoever got second place can be leader. I'll just stick to being second in command. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna finally get a good night's sleep for the first time in about a month." He says, and then promptly passes out on the couch. Everyone but Raven and Starfire are still staring at him in shock. Raven shakes her head, and then using her magic levitates him to one of the three bedrooms to rest.

* * *

**Danny POV**

Danny wakes up almost twenty-four hours later at about eight-o-clock in the morning. He gets out of bed to find Robin asleep in the second bed in the room. He makes his way to the bathroom and gets ready for the day. After he's done, he goes to the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. Almost an hour later, the first one to the kitchen is Cyborg. He stops when he notices the table stacked with pancakes, waffles, hash browns, eggs, and bacon. "Man! I didn't know you could cook!" He yells out. Danny turns around and smiles.

"Well, we've only known each other for a couple days. I would be surprised if you _did_ know I could cook." He replies. Cyborg raises a finger at this, but lowers it when he realizes that Danny has a point. He walks over to the table and sits down in the biggest one. As he starts loading his plate with food, the others start trickling in. Danny nods at each one as they walk over to the table to grab some food. When Raven walks in, he turns to her and smiles. She smiles back, and floats over to him. He reaches to his right and grabs one of the two mugs that were sitting on the table next to him. He gives it to Raven and she nods in thanks.

Over the few months they spent running, Danny had also introduced Raven to Herbal Tea, which she found quite to her liking. Now, Danny would make some each morning for the two of them, and then they would continue on their day. Finally, the last to walk in is Beastboy. When he notices the food, he screams. "Duuuude! What _is_ this?!" He yells out. Danny looks over at him for a few seconds, before he thinks about his outburst. But before he can say anything, Cyborg cuts in.

"Um, it's called breakfast grass stain." He retorts. Beastboy walks over to the table and grabs some bacon.

"No! I _mean_ what's _this_?!" He yells out, waving the bacon around. "I'm an ultro-recyclo-vegetarian! I can't eat this!" While this is happening, Danny starts to cook something over at the stove.

"You're a who's-it-what-now?" Cyborg asks. Danny snorts, causing everyone to look over at him.

"It means he doesn't eat anything with a face on it." He tells them. Beastboy's jaw drops.

"Woah, no one really knew that. How do you?" He asks. Danny turns around to face them with a faraway look in his eyes.

"One of my best friends used to be one." He says, memories of Sam coming to him. Raven notices his look and puts down her tea.

"Danny. The food." She tells him, trying to snap him out of his little flashback. Danny shakes his head, and then nods to Raven in thanks. He turns back around and continues to work on the food for a few more seconds, before putting it on a plate and bringing it over to the table. He puts it down in front of Beastboy, and then walks over to his own seat next to Raven and Robin. Beastboy looks down at the non-milk pancakes and soy milk in front of him. The others notice that he isn't eating and look at him.

"Aren't you hungry Beastboy?" Asks Robin. Beastboy shakes his head, and then turns to Danny with a mock glare.

"I said I don't eat anything with a face." He says. The rest of the Titans have confused looks on their face while Danny has a knowing smirk. Finally, Cyborg looks down at the plate with Beastboy's food on it and stops cutting the next piece of his pancake he was going to eat. Then he bursts out laughing. Now everyone is more confused while Danny's smirk changes into a smile.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Dan my man! This is hilarious!" He yells out between laughs. He picks up the pancake, not noticing how Raven and Danny tense up when Cyborg calls Danny 'Dan', and shows the rest of the team the pancake on top. Everyone else starts laughing when they see that Danny made a smiley face out of whip cream and chocolate chips on the pancake. Beastboy just crosses his arms and pouts.

"Please." Everyone stops laughing, or pouting in Beastboy's case, and turns towards Danny. "Please don't _ever_ call me Dan." Danny whispers. The rest of the team is back to being confused now.

"What? Why not man?" Asks Cyborg. Danny just shakes his head in response.

"It… It's not something I want to talk about right now." Is all he says, picking up his plate and walking over to the sink with Raven. After a few seconds, the team goes back to eating. Trying to forget what just happened. Finally, after everyone's done, the team is sitting at the table once more. Robin is standing next to it while everyone looks at him.

"Alright," He begins. "Now that we're a team, we're going to need to work on a few things. The first being teamwork." He tells them. Everyone nodding in agreement. "To do this, and it's going to sound childish and cliché, but the best way to do so would be teambuilding exercises." He tells them. Everyone just stares at him with a look that says '_R U Srs?_' Robin sags a little at the looks he's getting, but straightens up again. "Like I said, childish and cliché. But I think that it would work." Slowly, everyone nodded. Robin sighed, and straightened up even more. "Alright, I guess I'll go first,"

The rest of the team then went on to share different tidbits about themselves. Robin about how he could get _very_ obsessive over a single topic, Beastboy about how he was a Ultro-recyclo-vegetarian and could turn into any animal, extinct or otherwise, Starfire told them how she was from a planet called Tameran and how things were almost opposite what they were on earth, and Cyborg told them about how he was technologically obsessed, and that he was also a bit meat obsessed as well. Finally, the 'sharing circle' reached Raven. She thought about it for a minute, and then told the group how she kept her emotions under control because they tied in directly with her powers.

When the 'line' reached Danny, he didn't need to think much about what to tell them. "Well, my parents were Maddie and Jack Fenton. They were obsessed with ghosts and as a result, I know pretty much everything there is to know about ghosts, demons, spirits, you name it." Only Danny notices how Raven slightly stiffens when he mentions Demons. "I had two best friends. Sam Manson was a Goth, but loved nature. As a result, she was an Ultro-recyclo-vegetarian. Just like Beastboy. Then there was Tucker Foley. Technologically obsessed as well as meat obsessed. Just like Cyborg." He tells them. The rest of the group nods at this.

After a few more hours, the team decides to break off. Cyborg decides to go to the island where the pod landed to see what he can do about their tower, Robin decides to search up schematics for town so that they can start patrols the next day, Beastboy puts a new game into the Xbox and starts playing, while Danny and Raven decide to go out onto the roof to meditate.

* * *

After about half an hour of Meditation, Danny and Raven meet within the Astral Plane. Raven and Danny sit at the edge of a grey rock floating within a mind's representation of the ghost zone. A floating town of Amity Park can be seen in the distance. Danny decides to be the first to speak. "So, what do you think about them so far?" he asks. Raven thinks about it for a few minutes before answering.

"Well… Robin seems to be fit for the title of leader; Starfire is going to need some help getting used to earth customs, and Cyborg and Beastboy… They're alright, but I feel like they're going to get into a lot of fights." She replies. Danny snorts at the last comment making Raven smirk.

"Yeah. Those two are almost exactly like Sam and Tucker. The only way they'd be a perfect representation is if you and Beastboy were combined or something." He states, and then laughs at the look of horror that passes over Ravens face. After a few minutes, he brings himself under control again and stops laughing. "Yeah. I'm thinking along the same lines as you here Rae." He says, lying back on the stone. "I mean, this is a chance for us to finally get the GIW off our asses. We can finally do something _good_ and not get blamed for it in the first place." He says. Raven smiles a bit at this.

After another hour and a half of just making small talk, the two exit the Astral Plane and go back downstairs to the living room. There, they find that Beastboy and Cyborg, who came back from the island, are currently trying to beat one another in a racing game, Starfire is cooking… something, in the kitchen, and Robin is nowhere to be found. Danny walks into the kitchen with Raven and makes them each a mug of Herbal Tea. Ignoring whatever it is that Starfire's trying to make. Raven goes to hers and Starfire's room to grab a book, while Danny takes a seat on the couch to watch Cyborg and Beastboy's race.

After a few minutes, Raven comes back and sits next to Danny with her book. In response, Danny lowers the sound on the TV so that Beastboy and Cyborg aren't attacked by Raven for disrupting her. Later, after Danny's joined in with the two's race, and won almost every game, except when he lets one of them win, Robin finally returns. He walks in with a handful of papers, which turns out to be forms to fill out for the mayor. Starfire gets an extra stack due to her being an alien, and needs to fill out the paperwork so that she could live on earth. The team wastes no time in filling out the papers so that they can get some lunch due to it being almost one.

"I say we get some Pizza." Suggests Beastboy. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright! Meat lovers Pizza for everyone!" Yells out Cyborg. Beastboy whirls around to face him.

"Dude! Did you already forget that I'm an Ultro-recyclo-vegetarian?!" He yells out. Danny just rubs the bridge of his nose. He gets up while the two continue their fight and asks around before he tells Robin what he's gathered, and then goes back to the living room to find that Raven looks like she's ready to send Cyborg and Beastboy to a different dimension. He places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and then turns to the cybernetic teen and Changeling.

"ENOUGH!" He yells at them, channeling a bit of his Ghostly Wail to make it more powerful. The two stop their fighting and look over at Danny in surprise. "I've already talked to Robin. Cyborg is getting his _own_ small meat lovers pizza, Beastboy gets his _own_ small veggie pizza, and the rest of us gets a large pizza half cheese and half pepperoni." He tells them. They stop their arguing and just stare at Danny in shock.

"Nice." Comments Raven. Danny smiles and shrugs.

"What can I say? I've had to break up Sam and Tuckers arguments enough times that I've finally figured out how to stop almost any argument." He tells her, before sitting down next to her with his own handheld game device. Turning the sound off so as not to bother her. She nods, and then goes back to reading her book. After Robin returns with the pizza, the team relaxes in the dining room, eating pizza and just making small talk to pass the time. Afterwards going back to doing whatever it was they were doing before they ate.

* * *

Just before everyone went to bed, Robin brought everyone into the living room for a team meeting. As it turns out, Robin had talked to the mayor about forming the team. The mayor agreed, but on the condition that they had to lower the crime rate in the city by 15% in a week. The next day was Sunday, and they had until the Sunday after that to lower the crime rate. Cyborg also told the team how thanks to some help from the Justice League, DALV corporations, Wayne Industries, VLAD corporations, and the city itself, the tower they were going to be living in would be done in a few weeks.

Robin also told them that they would have a weekly rotation of patrols. Since there were six of them total, and three sections of the city, the rotations would work perfectly. He told them the rotation schedule and everyone agreed, going off to bed so that they could get a good night's sleep for the next day.

* * *

**AN: Alright! Second Chapter is up and done! So as you can see, there's going to be at least one more chapter in this little interlude into the actual Teen Titans Series. Now, I'm going to need a little help with the whole Danny/Raven portions. What I need to know is, how fast/slow do you guys want their relationship to develop? I have a feeling about making it so that they officially become a couple, or ****_start_**** their relationship AKA dating, in the episode "Date with Destiny". Simply because I have ideas for that chapter.**

**Also, yes, the Justice League was mentioned in this chapter. However! That does ****_not_**** mean that they will be a reoccurring thing in this FanFiction! They may be mentioned from time to time, but I don't plan on having them directly ****_in_**** the Fanfiction. That is not something I'm thinking about adding.**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaining the Town's Trust

**Chapter 3: Gaining the Town's Trust**

**AN: Quick Update: I know that I just updated this a few hours ago, but I only just had this idea and I figured that I would give you guys a warning for why it is that there might not be an update on this for a while.**

**The simple answer is... Nah. Wait. I'll give you a hint.**

**Cryokinetic. See if you can guess with this hint.**

***Evil Laughter follows***

**Now. On with the chapter!**

**Danny POV**

The next morning, the team woke up at five. After another breakfast of pancakes, waffles, and soy milk for Beastboy, the team divided to start patrols.

* * *

**Sunday: Danny and Cyborg, Sector 1**

Danny and Cyborg walk down the street, making sure to keep an eye out for any trouble. Well, Cyborg walks, Danny floats next to him. After a few minutes of silence, Danny decides to break it. "So, what was that a few days ago you said about not believing ghosts?" He asks Cyborg with a grin. Cyborg just rolls his eyes.

"I'm still not entirely sold on the idea Danny." He argues. Danny just gives one of his knowing smiles that sends chills down Cyborg's back… If he still had one.

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure that you'll believe me after we run into a few of them. Speaking of which, I'm gonna need a lab in the tower for a ghost portal, as well as space to make a few inventions so that you guys will actually be able to hit them." Danny says. Cyborg just rolls his eyes once more.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you your lab space." He says, still thinking that Danny is just pulling his leg, and that he's just a meta-human with ghost-like powers. Same thing with all those reports about ghost attacks in Amity Park. He thinks they were just people with ghost like abilities, and able to shape-shift. Oh how wrong he is. However, further argument is halted when a bank down the street gets its doors blown open and three men run out wearing ski masks over their heads. Cyborg and Danny share a look, and then go charging after them. Danny takes out the first one with a well-placed ecto-blast to the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Cyborg takes out the second one in a similar matter with his sonic cannon. Finally, the last robber tries to make a getaway in the car they had parked in the alleyway next to the bank. While Cyborg takes care of the two unconscious robbers, Danny goes flying after the third.

Danny catches up with the robber a couple blocks away from the bank. He flies by the window, and waves to the guy inside. "You know, I think you ran a red light about a block back. I'm pretty sure that's illegal. So I'm gonna have to ask you nicely to pull over." He says in fake cheerfulness. The robber pointedly ignores him and continues trying to drive away. Danny shrugs. "I tried asking." He states to no one in particular. Then he flies through the car door, and overshadows the robber inside. When he's gained control, he pulls the car over to the side of the road, seeing as he technically isn't old enough to drive it back to the bank, and gets out of the car. He then locks the car, and starts walking back towards Cyborg.

When he gets back, he exits the robber, and then lets Cyborg knock him out. They make their way back to the bank, where policemen have arrived at the scene, and hand over the three robbers. Danny then hands one of the policemen the keys to the car down the street, and the two continue their patrol around the sector.

* * *

**Monday: Danny and Robin, Sector 2**

Robin runs, tumbles, and flips across the rooftops while Danny flies next to him, making sure to look around for any trouble that might happen while they do their patrol. Finally, they reach a point where they can see the sector from a high vantage point. They can also see Raven and Starfire flying through the air in the distance, making their patrol in their sector. Robin finally turns to Danny after a few minutes of watching the city. "So, you never did tell us how you got your powers." He says.

"Really? Oops, guess I kinda forgot about that. Well, you see, it was a few days after my parents had failed trying to start up the ghost portal in our basement. My friends wanted to see it, so I brought them to the basement to show them. My friend Sam-" He's cut off as an alarm starts blaring beneath them. They look down and see a jewelry store's window broken. A man with a ski mask over his head is running in the opposite direction. "Guess story time will have to wait." Danny states, already dropping down. Robin following shortly thereafter with his grappling hook.

As the man rounds a corner into an alleyway, Danny throws up an ecto-shield in front of him. Cutting off his escape one way. Then the man turns around to find that Robin is cutting off his escape in the other direction. He backs up into the ecto-shield, expecting Robin to rush forwards. What he doesn't expect is the tap he gets on his shoulder. He turns around to find the shield gone, and Danny standing in its place. Waving.

"Shoryuken!" He yells out, flaming green fist connecting with the thief's jaw. Sending him sprawling out in front of Robin. Whose mouth was currently waving in the breeze after seeing the move. Danny shrugs at the response. "What? I was able to watch anime and play video games for the few months I was at Uncle Vlad's. Learned that imitating moves from said anime and video games makes it easier to perform if I have an idea of the ending result rather than make them up as I go along." He explains to him. Shortly thereafter, Robin and Danny hand the thief over to the cops, and continue with their patrol.

"So, the story about how you got your powers." Robin prompts.

"Oh yeah. Well, long story short, Sam got me to investigate the portal, and well, let's just say that a really dark portal, plus trailing you hand along the wall for support, plus your dad placing the 'on' button _inside_ the portal doesn't make a great combination." He says. Robin visually flinches at the implications.

"Ouch." He replies. Danny nods in agreement.

* * *

**Tuesday: Danny and Starfire, Sector 3**

"So Starfire, how's earth treating you so far?" Danny asks her as they fly above the city. Starfire thinks about it for a few seconds, before smiling brightly at him.

"It is most wonderful. The people here are quite nice, the mall of shopping has many clothes and items which I wish to buy, and I have learned of the most delectable food on your planet that you call "mustard"." She tells him. When she told him about the mall, he made a silent promise to Vlad that he would _never_ give Starfire a credit card with his name on it. He may make billions of dollars an hour, but seeing as Starfire didn't know how things worked here on earth, he was willing to bet that she would make it so that his income per hour would be zero with the amount she would buy. He was also surprised when Starfire told him about how she thought mustard was a food.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that you ended up landing here and not Amity Park." Danny tells her. She looks at him in confusion.

"Why would it be bad to land in the Park of Amity?" She asks. Danny sighs. Both at her use of the English language, as well as what he was about to have to tell her.

"Well, you see Starfire, here in Jump City, the people are nice. They don't judge you just because you're different. But back in Amity Park, it's not exactly the same. I mean, take me for example! I would go out every day and stop ghosts from attacking the city, but because I'm half ghost myself, they immediately believed that I was evil. Because of the stereotype against ghosts that say, "All ghosts are lying, manipulative, beings of pure evil"." He tells her. She looks at him sadly.

"Oh. I did not know that the people of your planet could be that way." She says. Danny sighs and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well, we're in Jump. So we don't have to worry about them." Danny says with a smile. Starfire smiles back, and then their little moment is disrupted when far below them, they hear the scream of sirens. They look down and see a fire truck flying down the street. They follow it to a two story house currently on fire. "Crap. Alright, Starfire, I'm going to go inside and see if I can't find anyone. You go see if you can help the Firemen with anything. Just… ask what they need help with." He tells her. She nods, and he goes flying towards the firemen in front of the building.

"Hey, do you know if anyone else is inside?" Danny asks the nearest fireman. He turns to look at Danny, and then shakes his head.

"We're not sure. We can't get in far enough to check!" He yells over the sound of the fire blazing in the background. Then another voice in the crowd.

"My daughter! I can't find my daughter! She must still be in there!" Danny turns around and nods, and then flies into the flames. Turning intangible right before he enters. Luckily, being a ghost allows him to stand high temperatures. But for some reason, if he's near a campfire or something small, he can't get near it. As he flies through the fire, he uses his enhanced hearing to listen for anything. Crying, coughing, calls for help, until he hears something. He flies into what used to be a bedroom and hears crying coming from inside a cabinet on the other end of the room.

He flies through some of the wooden pillars that fell down from the ceiling and gets to the cabinet. He knocks on the doors. "Hello?" He asks just to make sure that there's a person on the other end. He hears the crying stop, and then a small voice comes from the other end.

"H-*hic*-Hello?" The voice asks. It sounds like a little girl. Danny wastes no time in throwing up a shield between the cabinet and the flames, and then flings open the doors. On the other end, he sees a girl curled up into a ball in the corner. She looked about 6, and had brown shoulder length hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt, and black sweatpants. Along with pink sneakers. He holds out a hand for her.

"Hi there. I'm here to get you out, okay?" He asks. The girl shies away from him towards the corner. Danny thinks about it, and then lowers the hood of his cloak. When the girl sees his eyes and hair she gasps.

"Y-you're Danny Phantom." She says in awe. Danny smiles and nods.

"Yup. Now, how about we get you to your mom?" He asks. She nods her head, and then takes his hand.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Outside, the firemen are trying their best to douse the flames. Starfire helps them by taking a whole _pipe_ and holding it towards the fire. Then the attic caves in. The force of the attic falling causes the second floor to fall into the first and collapse that as well. A gasp goes throughout the entire group. Some crying, some muttering amongst themselves. But one cries above them all. "NO! My daughter!" Yells out the woman from before. She turns to a man, most likely her husband, and cries into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and pats her back, even as tears collect at the edge of his eyes. Then comes a little voice from above.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The entire crowd looks up to see Danny floating down to the ground with the little girl in his arms. He lands and places the girl on the ground. Not five seconds later, the mother and father are lifting her into their arms and wrapping her up in a hug. "Danny Phantom saved me." She says in a little voice. The entire crowd turns towards the now identified savior, who's currently rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I mean, I'm just doing my job." He says with a small smile. There's silence across the whole space… Then a loud applause. Danny is taken aback by the thunderous applause that suddenly erupts from the crowd in front of him. Then a smile starts to make its way across his face.

"Thank you." He turns to the mother and father of the little girl he rescued to find them crying tears of joy. "Thank you for saving our daughter." Says the man. Danny nods to him. Then turns towards the flame.

"Here. Let me take care of this for you." He says. His green eyes glow brighter as a giant ecto-shield is put up above the flames. He continues to compress it as the flames get smaller and smaller. Finally, the flames wink out as all the oxygen is used up inside the bubble. He turns around as Starfire walks up next to him after putting the pipe back into the ground a sealing it with her _starbolts_ as she calls them, gives a mock soldier salute to the crowd, and then flies off to continue their patrol. Listening as more applause erupts out from behind them.

* * *

**Danny POV**

**Wednesday: Danny and Beastboy, Sector 1**

Danny thinks about a little idea of his as he and Beastboy walk by the Bank from the other day. Just as Danny's about to ask Beastboy about his idea, the doors are thrown open as a man runs out with a sack of money. Danny smiles at this. Looks like he's going to be able to use his little idea after all. He turns to Beastboy with a mischievous grin on his face, which Beastboy then mimics after he hears Danny's idea.

As the Robber rounds the corner, he runs into an alleyway between two buildings. What he doesn't expect is for the alleyway to have a sense of foreboding. He slows his run to a walk as he looks around himself. Not liking the feeling of what's going on. Then he hears the sound of hooves copping across cement. He freezes up when he sees what's in front of him. Because standing there is a green horse, with a man sitting on it. But that's not what scares him. No. What scares him is the fact that the man is holding a scythe in his right hand, is wearing a black cloak, and is missing his head! And yet the man is still able to let out an evil chuckle as he raises the scythe.

The thief's screams could be heard all across the city.

**(At Dinner)**

The rest of the group is sitting around the table waiting for Danny and Beastboy. "I wonder what could be taking them this long." Robin wonders aloud. Everyone nods in agreement. Then Cyborg thinks about something he heard earlier that day.

"Hey, did any of y'all hear a scream earlier?" He asks. Everyone thinks about it.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think that I did hear it. While me and Raven were making rounds." Robin says. "But I don't know what could have caused it." He says. Then Starfire gets everyone's attention.

"Um. Friends." Everyone turns towards her. "Is it normal on earth for rooms to be filled with smoke?" She asks. Everyone looks at her in confusion, before looking around and seeing that the room is indeed, filling with smoke.

"Um, no. No it isn't Starfire." Robin replies. Then they all stop when they hear a dark chuckle echo all around them. Then, out of the mist steps the same figure that scared the living daylights out of the thief. Thus, prompting a scream out of everyone except for Raven, who has to fight the urge to give a chuckle. However, that doesn't mean that the figure can't burst out laughing. He ends up falling off the horse, which then turns into Beastboy as the figure's cloak turns white, and his head enters visibility.

"Danny?!" Yell out the other two guys in the room as Danny and Beastboy continue to roll around on the floor laughing. The group only now notices the smoke machine in the corner of the room that's turned on.

"I… Love… Select… Invisibility!" He cries out between laughing fits as everyone else glared at the two.

* * *

**Thursday: Danny and Raven, Sector 3**

Raven and Danny fly side by side over their sector of the city. As they pass over the rubble from the fire the other day, Danny turns to Raven. "So?" He asks. Not needing to explain what he's asking. Raven thinks about it for a minute before responding.

"Robin seems to be a bit wound up tight, Starfire is too jovial, Cyborg seems to be like a brother, and Beastboy…? Don't ask." She replies. Danny smirks for a few seconds before turning back to scouting.

"Yeah. I mean, after spending some more time with them, Robin seems like a brother to me, Beastboy is the younger annoying brother that always want to prank someone, Cyborg is definitely the older brother, though he can be as childish as Beastboy sometimes, and Starfire… Even though she's the same age as us, she acts like the innocent little sister of the group." He says. Raven nods in agreement. They continue flying over the sector until they hear an alarm go off beneath them. They look down and see a carjacker making off with his stolen ride. They share a look, and then take off after the car.

Raven uses her magic to lift the car into the air, while Danny flies over to the carjacker. Who's currently freaking out in the front seat. He smiles as he pulls the guy out, turning him intangible to get through the door, and then flies back down to the street. He keeps the guy in the air as Raven puts the car back down next to the curb. When the cops show up, Danny gives the thief to them, turns intangible to unlock the car, and then he and Raven go off to continue their patrol.

* * *

**Friday: Danny, Sector 1; Robin, Sector 2; Cyborg, Sector 3**

Danny flies around his sector, the T-communicator, or T-com for short, as they'd chosen to call them, grasped in his hand. Relaying his findings over it to Robin and Cyborg in their three way video chat. "So far so good. How're you guys holding up?" He asks into the T-com.

"We're good over here." Robin replies.

"Yeah. So far, nothing. Think we made an impression?" He asks. Danny smirks at this.

"Well… I don't know about _you guys_." He says.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Ghost-boy. We'll get you back for that little scare you gave us." Cyborg retorts. Danny just laughs.

"I'd like to see you try. You forget. I can go invisible, intangible, and I can sense your auras. I don't think you'd get very far." He tells them. The only response he gets is grumbling over the T-com. He looks at the time. "Well. I don't know about you guys, but it's twelve and I'm going back to rest while Raven takes over my shift." He tells them. Earning goodbye's over their call as he flies back to the penthouse to see Raven walking out onto the balcony. He nods and smiles to her as he walks in. She nods back, and then flies off to do her round of the sector.

* * *

**Saturday Night: Danny, Sector 3; Raven, Sector 2; Starfire, Sector 1**

As Danny flies over his sector, he hears Starfire from the other end. "Friends. Is it not true that tonight is the last chance for us to become the protectors of this city?" She asks. Danny nods his head. Then, remembering she can't see him because three way calls can't split the screen, replies.

"Yes Starfire. This is the last chance we have. Although, from what I can tell over the last few days, I'd say we've lowered the crime rate by at _least_ 15%." He tells them. It was true, near the beginning, they would each get at least one major crime, and maybe a few minor ones in their sector while they patrolled for the day. Then, after Danny made his appearance as a Headless Horseman knock-off, the crime rate seemed to dwindle down to nothing. Even the carjacking the day after was actually the guy trying to steal a car to get away from the city.

After continuing to scan his sector for another hour, it's time for the three of them to turn in for the night. They land on the balcony of their penthouse and walk in. Only to find a plethora of boxes stacked high. And all marked by the DALV logo. Danny walks over to the biggest one, and takes off a note.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I know that you will most likely want this in the tower once it is completed, but I've sent some of the components that can be made separately a little early. Give you something to do in your spare time._

_Sincerely, Vlad Masters._

Danny finishes reading the note, opens the box, and then smiles. He turns to Raven and Starfire to explain seeing as Starfire has a confused look on her face, and Raven is wondering what it is that Vlad sent him. "Good old Vlad sent me the blueprints and some of the parts to a Ghost Portal. " He tells them. Raven nods and goes off to bed, while Danny has to take another half-hour to explain the Ghost Zone and Ghost's to Starfire. Leaving most of it out so that he can tell her at a later date and get some sleep before the next day.

* * *

The next day, the Titans found out the good news. They were going to be accepted as the protectors of Jump. Turns out that at first, the crime rate was lowered by around 15% already by Wednesday. Then, after Danny and Beastboy's stunt, the crime rate dropped by _another_ 15%. Causing the total to be a 30% in crime decrease. The tower was coming along nicely as well. Although, for some reason the mayor wanted the tower to be shaped like a T. Probably because of the team's name. In all honesty, they didn't really care. It was a little odd, but it would give them more room than a single vertical tower would.

For the rest of the month, the team would continue their weekly route. And over that time, Danny got to know the rest of the team better. He learned more about Starfire and her home planet Tameran. He learned a bit about the DOOM patrol from Beastboy, along with Cyborg's obsession with technology. He also learned that he and Robin had similar tastes in vehicles. Though, Danny still preferred flying. He and Raven also continued their daily schedule as if they had never been separated.

Whenever someone on the team got into an argument, it would either be Danny or Raven to break up the fight. Danny would find a way to end the fight in a way where everyone was happy and got what they wanted in some way, or Raven would yell at everyone to shut up "or else". Either way usually worked. Although, sometimes Raven's threat wouldn't exactly work and the people arguing would just start it up again in a room where Raven couldn't hear them.

Finally, the tower was finished and the team moved in. Everyone immediately went to work on their rooms, making it so that they best fit their personalities. Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy's rooms were on one side of the T, while Danny's, Raven's and Cyborg's rooms were on the other side. Starfire's room was that of a typical teenage girl, Robin's that of a typical teenage boy, Beastboy's was a pigsty within the first hour of them being in there, and Cyborg's was that of a technologically obsessed cyborg. Which is exactly what he was. Raven's room was completely different than everyone else's.

Not only was Danny the only other person allowed in there besides her, but it reminded him a bit of Sam's. Not many lights besides candles, along with many old books and grimoirs on shelves. There were comedy and tragedy masks with four eyes, along with a hexagonal mirror. The carpet was nice and soft. The bed was on the right wall, slightly indented into it, and there were drapes over the windows. Danny's room was also completely different than the one at his old house.

The walls were black with a single white line going around the middle, and there was a cabinet to the right of the door when you walked in. The main color of it was black, but with outlines of white, and the handles were colored green. His bed was similar to Raven's, but his sheets had a large version of his symbol on it. The pillows were a clean white, and there was a bedside table next to each side. The ceiling of his room was outfitted to work like the great hall in Hogwarts. It showed the night sky with the stars as if there wasn't a ceiling above him. Thanks to Cyborg's technology that is. He also had a TV set up on the opposite wall from his bed, and a sofa-bed was put into the middle of the room in case his teammates wanted to visit.

Next to the dresser was a closet in which Danny didn't have much use for, and figured that he would find a later use for it seeing as his clothes would either repair themselves along with his healing factor, or just reappear on his person if they ever got taken off. Across from his bed was the door that led to his own private bathroom. Each room had its own seeing as it would be better than sharing one on the floor.

Inside his bathroom was a shower that doubled as a tub, along with a toilet and sink. The appliances were white, while the walls of the bathroom were exactly like the room itself. Black with a line of white going around the middle. His mirror was shaped like a hexagon, much like Raven's, along with the ghost portal from home, and was outlined in white. After everyone had moved into their rooms, they went to look at the rest of the tower. They learned that even though the tower was finished, the tunnel underneath the water that would allow them to reach the mainland with their eventual vehicles would take another week to complete. They also learned that they had the entire island to do as they pleased.

After searching the tower some more, they learned more about just what they had. This included a basement/sub launch bay if they ever got one or made one, a garage, the main entrance hall, a workout room, infirmary, the ops center, evidence room, and their rooms. Which they still had plenty of extras in case someone needed to stay the night, or more people joined the team. Cyborg also got Danny his lab near the garage on the base level.

After the few days it took them to set up their rooms completely, Cyborg started installing an alarm system. It was hooked up to almost every alert system in the city. Telling them when someone dialed 911, if the authorities were responding, along with estimated time of their arrival. It was also hooked up to every camera, video recorder, and alarm in the city, able to tell the team if something was wrong if someone wasn't able to dial 911. It also had a set danger level. Such as if it was a simple robbery, a robbery with hostages, or some sort of attack from a high level villain.

It took about a week, but after they all settled in and everything was up and running, the team could finally enjoy the time they had free thanks to the alarm system. Most of it would be spent with the boys playing their game systems, which Danny occasionally brought his teammates into the game, Raven and Danny would also spend time either meditating while drinking tea, or reading a book… While drinking tea.

Starfire spent most of her time either cooking some form of Tameranian dish at the tower, or out searching through the mall. Which Danny kept his silent promise and didn't give Starfire a credit card from Vlad. Though he did warn everyone else not to lend theirs to her so that they didn't get a call from him about losing billions of dollars in under an hour. He also refused to give one to Beastboy so that he didn't spend it all at an arcade in town, or on every single DLC he came across for the video games that they did have. He warned Cyborg that if he did that, he could expect his credit card to stop working. Life was good for the team. But as always, when something is too good to be true, that's usually because it is.

* * *

**AN: Alright! So the filler chapters are now done. The next one will be the Teen Titans episode "Divide and Conquer".**

**Okay, so after reading the reviews, I've decided that Danny and Raven's relationship will start out slow. I read from a comment that most other Fanfictions either have them just *click*, or go so slow that it takes a good 40 chapters just to have Raven start liking Danny. *Cough Titans Phantom Cough, Cough though it's a good fanfiction Cough* I'm going to try and make it a good deal faster than that, but definitely slower than just having them *click* right at the beginning.**

**So thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!**

**P.s. If anyone could draw what you think Danny looks like in his new outfit, that would be very much appreciated. I would also probably use it as the cover art for this. Thanks again!**


End file.
